Denial and Acceptance
by KayEsse
Summary: Jim is in denial of his feelings for Spock.  Spock is all for it, Spock needs help to convince Jim the relationship would be beneficial.  McCoy offers his help as matchmaker.
1. Chapter 1

There was blood, it was on him, on his hands, everywhere he looked, green blood. His stomach was twisted in knots, he entered sickbay holding on to the alien hand he called friend. He was cold, Spock did not like the cold. As his body was placed on a bio-bed he searched McCoy's reassurance that he would be o.k. McCoy's usual smile was not met but instead a worried glance.

"Bones, how is he? Will he live?" said Jim not knowing if he wanted an answer.

"It's too early to say Jim. I'll let you know after surgery."

Jim hadn't realized but he was still holding his friends hand and that he had to let go. The moment he did he felt fear, fear that it was the last time that he would touch his skin to his.

"Jim, I'll do everything I can, you should go rest. Scotty has the conn that's an order." said McCoy his tone strong and gentle.

"You'll let me know if there is any change?" said Jim quietly.

"You'll be the first to know. Please go rest."

McCoy left Jim alone with his thoughts.

The captain quickly bolted out of bed when he heard McCoy's voice over the intercom. He quickly grabbed his robe and went to answer it.

"Kirk here Bones how is he?" said Jim wanting to detect good news from his friends voice.

"He's out of danger Jim. He lost a lot of blood but we gave him a transfusion and now he's in his healing trance. We just have to wait til he comes around."

"Ill be right there Kirk out." said Jim anxiously.

The captain arrived in sickbay and went straight to the bio-bed where McCoy was hovering over. As he approached he again felt fear, but mixed with relief.

"Jim you should rest he's not conscious yet". said McCoy quietly.

"I just want to see him, let him know that I'm here."

"I never got a chance to look you over how are you?"

"I'm fine Bones, just a few bruises that's all."

"Sometimes it isn't just the physical that's hurt Jim, emotionally I think you are in a lot more pain then you realize." said McCoy thoughfully to his friend.

"Bones, he did it again. He leaped before he looked. This is the third time in a month. I keep telling him he doesn't have to protect me with himself as a shield. He isn't quick on his feet like I am. He's tall, gangly, uncoordinated. I believe he'd trip over his own feet if he tried to dance."said Jim in a half sad smile.

"I know, hey come for a drink I got some good stuff it'll help kill the pain."

"In a moment o.k. I..I .just want to be with Spock a bit." said Jim quietly.

"O.K. I'll get our drinks ready."said McCoy heading for the liquor cabinet.

Jim went near Spock and held his had. It felt warm, he was gonna get better and that made Jim relax a little.

Jim looked at Spock's figure lying motionless. He looked peaceful when he slept and younger. Jim squeezed Spock's hand a little more. McCoy stepped out of his office and saw Jim next to his friend holding his hand. McCoy feeling that he was intruding waited in his office for him to come.

Moments later Jim was there and McCoy gave him his drink. Jim took the offered drink and downed it. The feeling of the burning liquid going down his throat hurt but he needed it to numb the feelings that were surfacing.

"Somethings bothering you Jim what is it?"

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up. Can I have another?"

"Jim it isn't like you to be drinking without taking your time. Stop pacing, sit down and talk to me."

"I didn't realize that I was pacing Bones. I was just trying to get rid of some pent up emotions."

"So what you are pent up about? Or do I have to guess?" said McCoy with a smirk.

" What is that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind."

"No, you started it what do you mean by your statement?"

"Jim we've been friends for as long as i can remember and you've been captain now for over 4 years. I know you, sometimes more than you know yourself."

"Go on."

"I see how you look at Spock, you care alot about him."

"I care for my crew Bones, isn't that normal. When they get injured I feel responsible. I can't help being close to them."

"Jim, there's a difference, you don't hold hands with everyone who gets injured. You do that only with Spock."

"That's different, he's my friend, my science officer, my first officer. He's important to the well being of the ship. Starfleet has alot invested in him."

"What about you Jim, what do you have invested in him?"

"I don't know where you are going with this."

"Do I have to spell it out for you. You've been biten by the love bug. You're in love with Spock."

Jim stared at McCoy and a smile began to surface the Captain's face.

"Bones, you've been taking to many trips to your liquor cabinet. You need to sober up."

"You're denying it?" said McCoy increduosly.

"Yes, I'm denying it. What you suggest is ludicrous. Spock is my friend period just like you are."

"Funny, i don't remember my hand being held and talked too like someone's lover."

What are you insinuating Bones? That I want Spock in a sexual manner?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"You need to see a shrink. Better yet I'll make it an order."

"You want proof Jim. Haven't you noticed the amount of time you spend with him. You're with him on the bridge during your shift, when your shift is over you still seek him out. Either it's for a game of chess, breakfast, lunch, dinner in the mess hall, workout in the gym, swimming, racketball the list is endless. Lately you don't even want to come with me for shore leave to see the ladies you'd prefer stay on board to spend more time with Spock because poor little Spock doesn't like shore leave. The only time you are not together is at night. Don't worry you keep this up it won't be too long that.."

"Shut up Bones. Don't you dare go there. I, Captain James Tiberius Kirk is not gay. Never have been never will be. Got it."

"I can't believe you Jim. You've always been accepting in any forms of love. Atleast that's what I thought. Do I have a homophobic in front of me?"

"I do not care what people do behind closed doors. I do not need it to be shoved in my face. I am apalled that would think that I would have those tendencies. I have been a heterosexual male for as long as I can remember, I love women, love their legs, their breasts...etc. You cannot make me believe that I happen to show a little concern for someone and boom I'm gay."

"Maybe you just don't realize what you are doing when you're in Spock's space. You smile at him, only him. You look at him like you want to devour him. You brush up against him or fake back pain for him to give you a massage. Need I say more."

"I am not gay."

"O.K. Jim, you're bisexual then."

"I'm needed on the bridge."

"Scotty is in command."

"Then I'll relieve him. Anything to get away from you."

"Jim your living in denial. If you don't believe me try a little experiment for me. When Spock regains consciousness I want you feel how you are feeling when you are in his presence. When you are on the bridge and he's at his station I want to look at him and feel what you are feeling. I believe you'll have your answer."

Jim stood up, downed is second drink that McCoy had poured for him and walked out. He wanted to be near Spock's bed again, to touch his hand but thought against it. It would only give McCoy more ammunition. So he left sickbay and headed to the bridge with remnants of Spock on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim Kirk was anxious, he had just gotten the news that Spock had awaken. Jim quickly strode through the corridors entered the turbolift and headed for sickbay to greet his friend. When he got there Spock was speaking with Dr. McCoy.

"Well Spock, you seem to be in better shape than when we brought you in. That healing trance you go through seems to have done the trick."

"For once I agree with you doctor. I do feel well. Will I be able to go back on duty?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I do promise doctor to not over exert myself. My duties will be light."

"All right. Make sure you follow your own rules. If you don't you'll be back in sickbay so fast it'll make..."

"Yes doctor, I shall comply."

Jim had listened to their conversation without being noticed. It wasn't easy, he wanted so much to see his friend but decided against it. He'd have the opportunity on the bridge. Jim felt a sudden burst of adrenaline hit him. The symptoms were always the same. He could hear his heart loudly beating in his ears. His sinuses would clear. He felt lightheaded and then it was gone. Jim quickly left sickbay and headed back to the bridge.

"That's strange, I swear I heard the door open. Just a second Spock." McCoy quickly went to investigate and noticed no one. But McCoy was no fool. A faint smell of cologne lingered. McCoy knew who it came from. ' Damn fool', McCoy thought. ' The bastard was here and listened to everything we said and didn't have the courage to come and see his friend. God Jim when will you stop living in denial,' said McCoy to himself.

"Is there a problem doctor?"

"No, there isn't."

"I am somewhat surprised that the captain has not come to visit. I...felt his presence in sickbay. Him being there helped immensely in my recovery."

"Yes, he was here for you Spock. He didn't want to leave your side. He was upset though, with good reason. You should look before you leap. It will get you killed one of these days. I may not be there to save you next time."

"I sensed his anger towards me but only for a moment. I know what I did was foolhearty. Jim would have certainly gotten out of the way. I see now that he would have. I do not know why I did what I did."

"Spock, I don't know if we should have this conversation. It's up to you if you feel like talking. My liquor cabinet is open and ready for service. Do you have a minute before you go to the bridge?"

Spock thought for a while and decided that he needed answers and that maybe McCoy had them. He decided to take him up on his offer.

"I am officially on duty, but I do believe one drink will not effect my judgement. A gin and tonic if you do not mind."

McCoy smiled and realized that Spock wasn't all that bad after all.

"A gin and tonic it is. I believe we have a few things to discuss my Vulcan friend."

"Indeed."

The captain was back in his command chair fidgeting. His stomach was tense and it made him sick. He kept thrumming his fingers next to his togal switch. ' Where the hell is he? If i keep turning my head one more time I'm gonna get torticollis.'

Jim thought of calling sickbay but decided against it. He was gonna wait til it killed him.

Back in sickbay McCoy and Spock continued their conversation.

"Doctor, I believe I have strong ties to the captain."

"Well, atleast one of us is not living in denial." said McCoy in a whisper.

"I am sorry doctor I did not hear your statement."

McCoy pretending he did not know what Spock was talking asked him to repeat himself.

"What kind of ties are we talking about Spock?" said McCoy faking it.

Spock was fidgety, he looked like he was sweating which he never does. He had finished his alcoholic beverage and asked for another. McCoy thinking to himself felt a sense of deja vu.

"Spock I don't know if another drink is wise."

"I believe you are right but I would like another. If you find that I am intoxicated you may administer your concoctions to how you humans say: 'sober me up.' said Spock with a small grin. " Actually I can assure you alcohol does not affect Vulcan's in the same way as Humans."

McCoy stared at Spock surprisingly.

"Gee Spock your human side is wanting to peek out alot today. All right one more and that's it."

McCoy gave him another and waited for the Vulcan to speak.

Spock took a sip of his beverage and set it down. He got up and began to pace making McCoy really believe in deja vu.

"I do not know how to explain what I am feeling. I believe it has been with me for quite some time. I felt that I should speak about it before it consumed me. I have been Jim's friend for the duration of our voyage. I felt something stir in me the moment I met him. He is a very fascinating individual. I have never met a human who makes me feel calm in his presence. He accepts me for who I am, and he listens to what I have to say and does not judge. My Vulcan heart stirs when he is near me. His smell drives me with desire, my blood burns when I think of him. He invades my dreams at night, I anticipate his touch upon mine."

"O.K. Spock, I get it. You have the hots for him."

"I do not understand your statement."

"It means your acting like a horny teenager who wants to get laid."

"I believe I understood that."

"Good, because I really don't want to give you another example. Now what do we do about it?"

"I do not know. I care for Jim but I do not know what he feels for me."

"I can't speak for Jim. All I know is that you won't find out standing here with me. Go to the bridge and sense what he's feeling. Maybe he just needs a little push in the right direction."

"Very well, I shall see him on the bridge."

"Whatever happens never forget he cares a great deal."

"Thank you Leonard, you are a good friend."

Spock left sickbay and headed for the bridge to greet his captain and perchance maybe more than that.


	3. Chapter 3

The waiting was killing Jim Kirk. His stomach was tied up in knots. * Why wasn't he on the bridge by now? Oh god, I hope he didn't relapse, no that can't be it. Bones would have let me know. Speaking of Bones, god he better not have spilled his guts to Spock. Why wasn't he here already?* Lost in thought Jim Kirk did not hear the doors open. Spock went to his friends chair and greeted him.

"Good afternoon Captain. Commander Spock reporting for duty sir."

"Ah...you scared the hell out of me. I'm sorry Spock I was lost in thought. It is good to see you. I hope you understand that what you did down on the planet was foolish. I had ample time to get out of the way. Please do not let this happen again. You mean a lot to m...you mean alot to the crew. Starfleet considers you the best first officer in the fleet. I would not like to replace you. I hope I made myself clear."

"Yes perfectly clear sir. Do you see fit to punish me for my misjudment?"

"Perhaps,' Jim said with a smile.

"I await whatever punishment you deem appropriate."

"You get to play chess with me tonight." said Jim with a grin.

"That is not a punishment Captain."

"I know, I was joking. I can't punish you for trying to save my life."

"Thank you. Our shifts ends in 2hrs and 23 minutes would you like for me to join you then?"

"Maybe a little later. I'll let you know. You may continue your duties Spock. It's good to have you back."

"It is good to be back Jim."

The moment Spock said his name it hit him in the chest. A feeling of euphoria hit him. As Spock walked slowly to his station the captain couldn't stop staring at him as he walked there. It isn't that the captain was just looking at him walking he felt like he was checking him out. His long tall body. The blue uniform he wore fit perfectly on him. His black pants which made his tight ass stick out...

The moment he said it he tried to shake the image he was thinking. He quickly thought of what McCoy had said. 'When you are on the bridge Jim look at him and tell yourself what do you feel. I believe you'll have your answer.' * No... it isn't true. I don't feel that way. McCoy isn't right.* Jim got up from his chair and was about to go near Spock when Spock quickly turned around and was heading in the same direction. The bodies collided hard. Each one trying to steady the other. His hand brushed his tunic and a static of electricity went up his arm and continued to flow in to him like a fire to dry grass it spread engulfing him, suffocating him. He closed his eyes and tried to shake the feeling but it wouldn't go away. When he opened them Spock was in his face.

"Jim I am sorry. Are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine Spock. No harm done. Would you mine Spock I need to speak with Dr. McCoy It'll be only a minute."

"That is quite all right captain."

"Good, you have the conn."

Jim left the bridge to seek out McCoy. He had questions to ask and needed solutions for his dilemma. McCoy better have his answers.

Jim pretty much zoomed at warp speed through the corridors avoiding the people who greeted him. As he entered sickbay he was annoyed to find that McCoy was not alone. He was having a discussion with Christine Chapel. Jim was on the verge of exploding, he signalled McCoy with his eyes that he wanted to talk alone. McCoy getting the message excused himself from Christine.

After the nurse left, McCoy motioned Jim to his office. After the door closed McCoy spoke.

"What can I do for you Jim?"

"Well Bones, since you're asking I want you to get rid of something for me."

"I'm not sure I follow. What, what do-"

"Look doctor, I did what you told me to do now I want it to stop."

"To what are you refering to Jim? Because I'm not following."

"About Spock dammit. What else did we talk about yesterday."

"Oh yah...that. Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Your a physician, prescribe me something. There must be something I can take that will get rid of these feelings I can't shake off."

"Let me get this straight. You want me to wave my magic wand and say abracadabra your straight now. Go on your merry way."

"That is not funny Bones. I am serious. I cannot function in this state. Spock is constantly near me on the bridge. I can't stop thinking about him in inappropriate ways. I want for us to be friends again like before. Is that so hard to understand. We're friends, I don't feel like jumping you why I can't feel the same way with Spock?"

"Jim, it doesn't work that way. Cupid's arrow doesn't usually care where it aims. You got hit bad and you are in denial."

"Damn cupid's arrow. That cupid was out to lunch when he shot me. Why didn't he aim it towards Uhura instead?"

"I don't know Jim. It picks who it wants to pick. You've been picked Jim so get used to it."

"No Bones, I don't want to get used to it. I want you to fix it now."

"Do you know the treatments they had to get rid of these feelings. Drugs, brainwashing, electric shock therapy. Don't tell me you want to go that route. Besides there is no proof whatsover that It'll work. You end up doing more harm than good."

"This isn't right Bones. I can't be this way."

"There is something else that is bothering you that you are not telling me. What is it?"

Jim fidgeted, began to pace McCoy's office. Finally Jim told him what was eating him alive.

"It has to do with Carol Marcus."

"I remember her you guys were tight. So what about her?"

"I really liked her Bones. We were even thinking of marriage."

"What happened Jim?"

"Another woman happened Bones. Another woman." said Jim quietly.

"Oh, I suppose that was hard on her. Why did you cheat on..."

"No Bones. You don't get it. She ran off with another woman. I was the one that was devastated. What the hell does she see in another woman. They don't have the tools. To borrow a phrase it isn't logical. I felt like a complete failure. Shit Bones how would you feel? You make love to your girlfriend and she says in her mind...you suck and goes lesbian on you. Do you know what that does to the male ego."

"Now Jim, you are being ridiculous. Do you think being attracted to someone has so much to do on gender. For Pete's sake this is the 23rd century I never thought for you to say such things. Love doesn't care what you have between your legs. It doesn't stop to ask permission to enter. Either you have chemistry, or you don't. I have to tell you that when you and are both together the room lights up. It isn't my imagination. You would have to be blind not to see it."

"I understand what you mean. But I am speaking about how people will perceive me when they find out. If ever I could, would go that route. No..I just can't."

"Again with the macho crap, I am the captain and people can't find out." said McCoy sarcastically.

"Yes, Bones. I am the captain, and I decided long ago that I had to be the best Don Juan, the best skirt chaser there is. I have a reputation to uphold, I have become the best I can be. The hell with Carol."

"Is this just revenge Jim? Is that all it is? This is not only about sex. Where is the love? Did you really care who you were getting laid with? Or were you just going through the motions?"

"I know I don't do relationships. They seem not to last. I wish I knew why? I'd love to be able to feel fufilled and be happy. It can't be with Spock. I also don't want to lose his friendship. He is my rock."

"Listen to yourself Jim. You just admitted he is important to you. That he is your rock. You know the saying love can be blind."

"I guess I came to the wrong place. You seem hell bent in making me consent to a sexual relationship I don't want any part of. I guess I'm just gonna have to do this on my own."

"Please Jim, I want to help you. You can't do this completely on your own. You should talk to Spock, clear the air."

"I got to go. Thanks for listening."

"You know I care about you Jim. I'd help if I could."

"I know. I got to deal with it. I'm gonna have to take alot of cold showers and think of naked woman on the bridge."

"I wish you could see things differently."

"I can't Bones. I can't."

Jim left sickbay and headed back to the bridge leaving McCoy alone with his thoughts.

McCoy seeing him leave felt a hole in his heart for his friend. He swore to himself he wasn't gonna let his friend off so easily. Whether he liked it or not it was McCoy's turn to become matchmaker and he was gonna do his damn best to get cupid to hit Jim again. This time straight to the heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Leonard McCoy couldn't believe the conversation he had earlier with his captain. It felt more like he was talking to a stranger than his best friend. * God you think you know a guy. * McCoy said in his head. What can you do when you want to help someone and they don't want to be helped. Jim Kirk wanted relief, a solution to his dilemma but the doctor had no intention of using draconian methods to solve his problem. He was gonna help him all right but not the way he thought.

McCoy was about to leave his office when the other part of the puzzle walked in.

"I am sorry doctor I don't mean to intrude. Is it possible for us to speak?"

"Of course come on in my other patient left now I guess it's your turn. What can I do for you?"

"It's about the captain. I met him in the corridors, he seemed very much out of sorts. My shift was over I had given command over to Sulu. The ambience on the bridge when I saw him for the first time was pleasant. He even invited me for a game of chess. What I don't understand is why his mood changed so quickly when he exited the bridge and when I saw him like I mentioned to you later in the corridors. I got the impression that he was trying to avoid me. He even cancelled our chess game saying he had to many reports to look over and sign. I usually am a keen observer when viewing the captain's slight mood changes. He was lying."

"Was he now. I am not surprised Spock. Jim is an emotional mess right now. He can't come to terms with how he feels about you. It's tearing him apart. He wants you and him to remain friends like before minus the benefits. He seems to be adamant about it. Almost crazy."

"Do you believe there is something that can help him see otherwise? That the relationship I seek can be very beneficial to my well-being. In return he also would benefit."

"Funny now that you mentioned it I believe I have come up with a plan. It's been in my head for a bit but maybe it might work. Are you game?"

"If you think that it might bring the captain and I closer than by all means what is your plan?"

McCoy related the plan to Spock in great detail, making Spock's eyebrow shoot up in his bangs.

"Your plan has merit. How long before we implement it?"

"Give me an hour so I can speak to Scotty than I'll contact you."

"Very well. It is quite strange doing this activity with you. I feel like we are trying to mutiny."

"It does seem that way doesn't it. When desperate times require desperate measures Spock you go with the flow."

"I shall be in my quarters. You will advise me when you are ready."

"Will do Spock. If this plan doesn't work we shouldn't give up. There are plenty of letters in the alphabet we shall just have to go to plan B."

"Thank you Leonard for your help in these matters."

"Don't mention it. I want Jim happy and I do believe you can do that for him. Now go on with you, I have things to plan."

"Later doctor."

"Man, do I have my work cut out for me." said McCoy

McCoy spoke to Scotty about his plan that he was formulating. A few hours later it was set in stone. He then informed Spock about it all and waited for his response. McCoy could see his eyebrow go up even though Spock was in his quarters taking the call.

"So what do you think Spock, do you think it will work?"

"Your plan doctor may work. When do you want it to begin?"

"I was thinking in about 30 minutes. I'll be getting ready here. I'll contact you Spock when I'll send for you."

"Very well. I shall await your call."

"Don't worry Spock, if it doesn't work there is always plan B."

"Yes, you did mention the other letters in the alphabet. Hopefully it won't take to many letters to accomplish our task."

"Stay positive Spock. McCoy out."

Back on the bridge Captain Kirk stared at the viewscreen. There was nothing but stars zooming by. Jim Kirk was bored. He missed his first officer. He missed his friend. But he wasn't gonna give in to what McCoy said was love. Love for his friend in the manner the doctor was implying was not for him. He was sure of it. Absolutely without a doubt sure. But still he needed something to fill the hole in his heart. He just didn't know how he was going to make that happen.

A call from his doctor broke his reverie and he pressed the switch next to his chair and answered it.

"Captain here, what is it Bones?"

"Jim, I need you down here for your physical."

"What physical? Didn't I get one not too long ago?"

"It's just routine. I just want to check you. You remember that I never got the chance to poke and prod you when Spock was injured."

"I hate physicals Bones."

"No one likes them Jim. Now come on down or shall I call security."

"Fine I'll be there." said the captain ending the call.

McCoy was with Spock in sickbay. After his call with Jim he told Spock to wait at the next lift so that he could join the captain in the turbolift. Before leaving he gave him a small device about the size of a betting chip in poker. He told him that by pressing the device once would mean that the deed was done. Pressing it twice meant get me the hell out of here there is trouble. The problem was wear to conceal it. Starfleet believed in the 23rd century that pockets were not important so none of the outfits were equipped with any. Nurse Chapel fabricated one in no time flat surprising everyone that they knew something fascinating about the woman. The small pocket was sewn right next to his outer thigh for easy access.

As Jim's lift continued to bring him to his destination it stopped and opened unexplicably. There stood Spock.

"Spock, did you stop the lift?"

"I am sorry Jim I needed to get to sickbay."

"Oh, well come on in Spock. I'm headed right there."

Jim and Spock were both in the turbolift. The lift continued to its final destination. Spock slowly press the button through his pants. He pressed it once informing Scotty that the deed was done. They were both in the turbolift. All of a sudden the lift stopped with a jolt. The lift stayed put.

"I wonder what the problem is?"

"I do not know." said Spock lying.

"Kirk to Engineering what is going on down there, my first officer and I are stuck in the lift."

"Nothing to worry yourself over Captain. Just a routine check sir won't take too long."

"How long is not too long?"

"I believe perhaps an hour sir."

"You can't be serious. An hour in the turbolift."

"Mr. Scott if I understand the check that you are doing you can save approximately 28 minutes to quicken your task by connecting circuits j23 to k48."

"Thank you Mr. Spock that will certainly speed things along."

"Your welcome ."

"Thanks from me too Spock. I don't know about you but I get kinda clausterphobic in closed spaces."

"It should not be too long Captain."

Minutes ticked by and silence filled the turbolift. Suddenly Jim spoke to his friend.

"Spock, I was wondering if you would like to play a game of chess with me tonight after my shift?"

"Certainly sir, I would."

"Good."

Spock slowly pushed the button in his pant pocket, the deed was done. The lift began to move again.

"Well what do you know even earlier than we anticipated."

"Indeed." said Spock faking surprise.

The lift finally came to a complete stop and both men headed for sickbay.

Entering sickbay McCoy was there to greet them. He came up to them with an apolegetic smile.

"Ah Jim, I was just gonna call you. My scanners are out of alignment I got to recalibrate them. Some nurse decided to play with them and they are completely useless. I'm gonna have to ask for a rain check."

"Hey Bones, no complaints here. I'll be heading back to the bridge. You coming Spock."

"My shift is over captain. I shall meet you later for chess."

"Yes, I forgot that you were off tonight. Yes, I shall see you tonight, around 22h00."

"Yes, that is quite sufficient time for me to prepare."

"Good, I look forward to our game."

"As do I."

Jim left sickbay alone and McCoy smiled his charming smile in Spock's direction.

"I can't believe it Spock my planned work so far. You actually made it to the batters mound. Now all you have to do is steal first base."

"Will we be participating in a sport, or am I missing part of the equation?"

McCoy laughed and patted Spock hard on the back. You Vulcans and your sense of humor.

"Believe me doctor, I had no intention of being drole. I merely state that baseball is not always easy to predict the outcome. You do know that a person can also strike out."

"Look Spock if you keep being negative about the whole thing it will fail before it gets off the ground."

"Very well, I shall remain neutral."

"Now try not to blow it."

"I will never understand human slang."

"It takes practice. You'll learn."

"Indeed."

Spock left sickbay and headed to his quarters to prepare for Jim's invitation.

On the bridge Kirk felt better. He was going to play chess with his best friend. He loved chess. He enjoyed watching Spock contemplate his next move. He liked watching his long fingers slowly picking up a piece and then sometimes he would bring that piece almost to his mouth. Lucky piece. What did I just say? No Jim Kirk you did not say that. His reverie was broken when Uhura patched a call from Spock to the captain.

"Yes Spock, is there a problem?"

"No problem sir. I just wanted to make sure that the time you said earlier was indeed at 22h00."

"Yes Spock, that is correct."

Spock thinking to himself decided to use a bit of humor that humans constantly used. He decided to use a bit of slang to be one of the boys. The moment it came out of his mouth he wished he had put his foot in it instead.

"I remember our last game you won. This time though Captain I shall hit your exterior hard with a piece of leather."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Did I not say it correctly?"

"I don't know what you mean Spock. Why would you want to hit me, especially with leather on my ass."

"Is it not slang meaning I shall beat you in the next round."

"Oh, you mean you're gonna whip my butt."

"That is it Captain. That is what I wanted to say."

It seemed to be too late because the moment Spock mentioned hit, butt and leather Jim imagined all sorts of naughty things and decided to end the encounter before it began.

"Spock, I don't know what has come over me I feel like a headache coming on. A real bad one. Do you mind if we cancel tonight. Maybe next time."

"Very well." said Spock disappointed.

Spock just realized he fucked up. That idiom he understood. Fucked up big time.

Jim and Spock ended the conversation and then Spock was back in the hole where the baseball players waited to be called. Or to be ever called.

McCoy all pleased with himself called Spock at his quarters.

"So are you all excited on your first date?"

"Plan B looks like the only excitement I shall be getting tonight."

"No way...what the hell happened? You didn't even leave your quarters yet."

"I used slang but not the correct way and it did something to the captain. He then faked a headache and cancelled the evening."

"Spock what the hell did you say?"

"I said that I was going to hit him hard on his exterior with a piece of leather."

McCoy laughed and he couldn't stop. Spock eyebrow rose up and he spoke seconds later.

"That was not funny. I wish I had not spoken those words."

"So you wanted to whip his butt. There is no leather Spock in the sentence you wanted to translate. Maybe you would have gotten away with it if you hadn't mentioned leather."

"Nonetheless I await plan B."

"Don't worry Spock, plan B will be coming right up."

"I look forward to it."


	5. Chapter 5

Leonard McCoy and Commander Spock were in sickbay together formulating plan B. Plan A had not worked but they were not gonna give up hope. Wheels began to turn in McCoy's head and soon the wheels stopped and a plan was beginning to unfold. He decided to let the Vulcan in on it.

"Spock I have plan B want to know what I have come up with?"

"Indeed, what is your plan?"

"Do you play racketball Spock?"

"Yes I do. The captain and I played often. It has been quite some time since we have participated in the sport. He did enjoy it I believe."

"Good. Racketball is a highly physical game. I'd think that if you'd play with him he wouldn't be thinking too much about you while playing concentrating more on his game."

"I believed our goal was for the captain and I to be closer."

"Yes Spock that's true. But we don't want it to happen to quickly. Making him play a demanding sport will maybe make him more receptive to you later. You know you'll be all sweaty after your workout and then there is the showers to get clean. You know what I mean?"

"Yes I do believe I understand. How should I convince the captain to partake?"

"I don't think it will be that hard. Since he loves the sport he won't think anything sexual about it until later and then that is when you make your move."

"Doctor, it would seem you are enjoying this?"

"Look Spock, you don't have to jump him the shower cubicle that's up to you. Try talking to him, invite him over for a drink I don't care as long as you to get it out in the open how you truly feel."

"The feeling now doctor is one sided. I cannot force him to want to be with me if I disgust him."

"Spock, I can't believe I'm saying this. I've known Jim longer than you. I do believe deep down he has feelings for you but something happened to him that maybe he will tell you one day. If I wanted anyone to be in Jim's life, to make him feel happiness and joy I wouldn't choose anyone but you Spock to fill that vacancy."

"Thank you Leonard. I do appreciate your help in these matters."

"Anything to help. So are we ready to set our plan in motion?"

"Yes."

"It's almost time for lunch the captain should be heading for the mess hall. Let's go join him and you can ask him for a game."

"Very well."

"If it doesn't work there is always plan C Spock."

"I do hope we will not go through the whole alphabet doctor. To do so would be an act of desperation."

"Ye have little faith Spock. Maybe the gods will shine upon us."

Leonard and Spock left sickbay and headed for the mess hall.

MESS HALL

Jim sat at his usual table moving his food around with his fork not feeling particularly hungry. He looked up hearing the doors swoosh open and saw McCoy and Spock come in. Not wanting them to notice he hadn't eaten he forced himself to eat. He eventually found his appetite and ate with gusto. Leonard and Spock asked to sit with him. He nodded with his head yes.

"Hello Jim, you seem hungry. Don't eat too fast you'll get heartburn."

"Yes mother." said Jim to McCoy.

"It is well known that food should be chewed atleast over 22 times before swallowed to aid in better digestion. Logical I would think."

"You would." said McCoy

Not missing an opportunity McCoy decided to ask Jim a question.

"Gee Jim if you keep up like that you are gonna need a workout. I hear racketball does wonders to burn off calories."

"Oh racketball. I loved racketball. Would you like to play with me Leonard?"

"Me? Are you nuts. I'm not for that kinda physical sport. Maybe table tennis but not racketball. Spock do you play?"

"Yes he does. Would like to play Spock? I'd like a game between us. Like old times."

"I accept."

"Great. I'll meet you in rec room 2 in about an hour."

"I shall be there."

"Well, i'm done eating. See you later Bones, see you an hour Spock."

"I look forward to it."

Jim left sickbay and left Spock and Leonard smiling ear to ear. Well Leonard was smiling Spock smiled with his eyebrow which had dissapeared in his bangs.

"High five Spock." said Leonard with hand up in the air ready for a smack to his hand, but instead was met with empty air.

"I'm sorry doctor I do not understand the idiom."

"Your supposed to raise your hand like me and slap it. Try it if feels good."

"I don't believe I shall."

"Spock I am not leaving til you high five me."

"Very well."

Spock raised his hand like McCoy and slapped it hard.

"Felt good didn't it?"

"I did feel a sense of... I cannot find the words doctor."

"No matter Spock you got a date, so don't blow it this time."

"I shall certainly try to make it an eventful evening."

"You do just that."


	6. Chapter 6

RECREATION ROOM 2

Jim and Spock met each other in Rec Room 2. Both were wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts. Spock was sporting a pair of goggles for protection while Jim was not.

"Jim you should protect your eyes. The ball could hit you in that area and cause damage."

"Spock I am quick on my feet there is no way a ball is gonna impact me in the head. So come on my friend let's play."

Jim looked at Spock's feet and had to ask about his attire.

"Spock where did you get those shoes? I have never seen those things around them. It looks like spaghetti."

"They are laces captain. My mother gave them to me for Christmas. I did not want to insult her by refusing so I brought them along with me."

"What does it say on the side. NIKE...what does that mean?"

"It is the name brand I believe and it is pronounced NIKEY Captain not NIKE."

"Oh. They look good."

Spock and Jim were about to play. Jim served first and hit his ball hard where it landed with a hard bang against the wall and rebounded in Spock's direction. The game between them was steady. Jim was enjoying the highly blood pumping game. It made him feel real good.

Now it was Spock's turn to serve. But instead of serving he stopped.

Jim looked at him and asked him what was wrong.

"Is there a problem? It's your serve Spock."

"Yes I know Jim. I have to tie my shoes they have come undone."

"Oh, all right."

Not thinking more about it Jim waited for Spock to finish. His breathing was a litle fast because of the running he was doing. As Spock bent down Jim couldn't help look at the tight ass staring back at him. His long muscular legs holding up the hot long body dripping of sweat and musk.

*What the fuck am I thinking.* said Jim in his head. He was still lost in thought when Spock had been speaking to him for atleast 30 seconds. He quickly looked up at Spock when his officer yelled at him.

"Jim look out."

Jim looked up and everything went black. Jim got hit by the ball. Right smack in the middle of his eyes.

"I told you to protect your eyes."

Jim was unconscious. Spock contacted Dr. McCoy.

"The captain has been injured. I believe he requires medical attention."

"I'm on my way."

Spock thought to himself. I wonder if plan C will be successful he said with a sigh.

After minor surgery Captain Kirk lay in the bio-bed in the next room of Sickbay. He had broken cartilage at the upper bridge of his nose and ruptured a few blood vessels. He had woken up and McCoy decided rest would do him some good so the good doctor hypo'd him which knocked him out.

"Let me get this straight. Jim did not move out of the way in time when you screamed at him to watch out."

"That is correct doctor. He looked like he was drugged. Like he did not belong to his body that he was elsewhere."

"I see. Can you describe to me what happened start from the top."

"The top of what? Oh! the beginning. Very well. The captain and I began to play and we were enjoying ourselves. The game was making the captain sweat profusively."

"O.K. not too much detail Spock. What happened next?"

"I believe it was my turn to serve and I began to bend down.."

"Wait, why were you bending down?"

"To tie my shoe laces doctor."

"Tie your what?"

"Shoelaces doctor. They help to keep shoes on our feet."

"Oh!.. so that's what you call those spaghetti things."

"As I was saying, they were undone and I bent down to tie them."

"O.K. I got you so far. Then what happened?"

"The captain got hit in the head and the rest as you say is history."

"Whoa...i missed something. How could Jim not see the ball heading his way?"

"I do not know. I regret not pushing him out of the way but I was told by Jim that he claimed to be more agile on his feet and that he would be able to move out of the way if danger would appear. I concede I erred in my assessment."

"That is not your fault Spock. Jim should have paid more attention to the game instead of...shit ..now I know why."

"What is it doctor? It seems that something has enlightened you would it be possible for you to share your findings?"

"I believe I know why he wasn't paying attention to the game he had other places that were...more alluring."

"I am sorry but I do not comprehend what you meant by your last statement."

"Spock isn't it obvious. He was checking you out..again."

"You are telling me that he looked at my posterior while i was bending down to tie my shoes."

"Yes, that is what I am saying."

"What is so appealing about my posterior doctor?"

"How the hell should I know. I don't know what he sees looking at your bony butt and long skinny legs. It just turns him on."

"I see. If he is interested then why does he not act on his feelings?'

"Because Spock he has a lot of emotional baggage with him and he can't admit to you and to himself that he needs you in his life to fufill himself. That is where I come in. Plan C is churning Spock and it is almost there to be put into action."

"Do you believe that is wise doctor. We have failed twice already. Should we not cut our losses." said Spock nailing that idiom.

"I just know that Jim loves you with all his heart and one day prefably soon he will accept the truth."

"You have spoken well doctor like a true poet."

"Maybe i should change profession. Leonard McCoy matchmaker extraordinaire."

"I believe that you should keep your day job." said Spock getting the hang of it.

"Fine whatever. Are you ready for plan C. One thing though, do you know if the Enterprise will be encountering any planets in the vicinity?"

"As a matter of fact the Enterprise will be in orbit around planet Jetha 6 in 48 hours. Commander Scott believes that the planet is rich in dilithium chrystals. It is a Class M planet and is uninhabited. The planet has experienced on occasion without notice rain storms. The storms can last for as little as 10 minutes to an hour."

"That is perfect. I was wondering how I was gonna do this but you just gave me my solution. You absolutely got to down and get the dilithium and you got to bring Jim along."

"I am not sure if he will come. Will he be well with his new injury."

"I know him Spock if you are gonna go down there he'll follow you like a little puppy and yes he'll be o.k. to travel."

"A little puppy?"

"Why do you pretend not to understand Spock?"

"That is not true doctor. I try very hard to understand what you humans try to convey to each other and it is sometimes frustrating that I cannot partake in your language. The more I live among you perhaps I shall master it one day."

"I wouldn't put it pass you. You can do anything I believe if you put your body and soul into it. Jim will be a lucky man to have you in his life."

"I thank you for the kind sentiment. Shall we proceed with plan C."

"I thought you would never ask."

Captain's Log Stardate: 4418.35 Commander Spock in temporary command. The Enterprise in now in orbit around the planet Jetha 6. Mr. Scott has a strong belief that dilithium is present on said planet. The captain is still in sickbay recovering from an accident in Rec Room 2. Spock's log out.

Spock tried to relaxed in Jim's chair. This was not his place. He did not want to command. He found working at his station brought him enough satisfaction. He started to think of Jim. Jim who supposedly likes to stare at his posterior. Spock began to think that at this moment he was sitting where Jim's posterior was. Spock sighed to himself. He was being silly.

All of a sudden the doors of the bridge opened and the captain himself appeared before him. The captain wore a tiny brace over the bridge of his nose. He looked quite odd.

"Hello Spock, been keeping my seat warm?"

Spock almost blushed a nice shade of jade.

"I am simply awaiting your return Captain. I am pleased that you are well."

"Yes, I do feel a little better but restless. McCoy thank god released me. I couldn't stand another minute in sickbay. I am sorry about our game last night. I don't understand what happened to me to lose my train of thought like that. We should play again when I'm 100%."

"Yes that would be adequate."

"Bones actually convinced me that I should go investigate down on the planet. Breathe in some fresh air. He didn't have to twist my arm too much I assure you." said Jim with a grin.

"I had planned to go captain. Mr. Scott said I could take his place. He had other things to do."

"We can go together if that is all right with you."

"It is."

"Good, well I guess if you are ready there is no time like the present."

"I am ready."

"Then let's go find some dilithium. After you Mr. Spock."

Jim motioned for Spock to lead first so that the captain had a better view of his first officer's behind. (Now the author, yes that 's me is being silly

"Uhura you have the conn. "Yes sir." (You got to give the girl a chance to sit in the captain's chair. That's the only time she'll ever feel Spock's ass).

Jim and Spock materialized on said planet. Spock being Spock took out his tricorder and began to scan for dilithium. The clouds overhead were overcast. Rain was possible but for the moment nothing fell from the sky.

After a complete sweep in the general area Mr. Spock came to the conclusion that the planet did not contain the precious crystal that they needed.

"I believe Mr. Scott will be not pleased with our findings."

"Yes, it is unfortunate. We better head back. The weather looks threatening."

"Yes."

The captain removed his communicator from his belt and called the ship.

"What are you sayin' sir. You didn't find any dilithium. That is too bad sir."

"Well, we tried Scotty. Better luck next time. 2 to beam up."

Minutes passed and nothing happened.

"Captain Kirk to Enterprise. Mr. Scott are you there?"

"I am sorry sirs. We had just started a diagnostic on the transporter pads. We should be getting them up in about an hour."

"Why now Scotty?" said Jim annoyed.

"I had thought no immediate danger to the two of you sirs. It shouldn't be long."

"Well, then let me know when it is done. Kirk out."

Kirk closed his communicator and looked for his first officer. He seemed to have lost him. He called out his name and was rewarded with his friends voice.

"Over here sir."

Jim followed his friend's voice which lead to a cave.

"Why did you leave the area before beam up Spock?"

Spock realized that this moment was the only chance he got. So he started to talk.

The cave they were in was dark, the only slight illumination came from the native fireflies that flew by.

"Jim, I am sorry I left the area I just needed to meditate a bit."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe I should leave you to meditate. We can't beam up transporters are getting a diagnostic."

Spock was tired of the lies and finally said something.

"Jim I am tired of all this. Vulcans usually do not lie they sometimes exaggerate. I have lied to you and I am ashamed. Ashamed as to how far I must go to get you to see the reality of the situation."

Jim was completely stunned but nonetheless asked his friend to explain.

"Spock I have never known you to lie, maybe you had good reason. Care to explain it to me?"

"The transporters are working fine Jim. We can leave any time. I planned it so we could talk."

Jim couldn't believe what his first officer was saying.

"You Spock planned this. Why?"

"So I can say what is on my mind. What has been on my mind now for over 4 years."

Jim realizing where Spock was going with this wanted to run away but held his ground. If Spock was courageous enough to come out and say what was on his mind he thought he deserved atleast to he heard out.

"What is it Spock?"

"I am falling in love with you Jim."


	7. Chapter 7

"I am falling in love with you Jim."

"You must be mistaken. You can't possibly be feeling this way. It isn't logical. We are both men."

Spock amused laughed in the dark. Jim hearing the short laugh wished he could have seen his friend in the act. Spock had the most beautiful smile and his laugh was of gold to his human ears.

"I am not mistaken and when you love someone as I do gender has no meaning. I love you Jim. I love the smile you give me each morning on the bridge. When you come close and speak to me about something, invading my personal space. I love the way you look at me with your soft hazel eyes that change color with your moods. I love how you touch me inadvertingly than ask forgiveness thereafter. I love your scent, your mind, and now your body. I want all of you."

Jim felt trapped and wanted to escape. It was too much...

"Spock you are ill, will beam back on board and get you something for you to feel better."

Spock was furious. Jim had not listen to anything he had said.

"Jim I deemed you be intelligent enough to see what I want from you. Why are you running away from me?"

"What you claim to be love is not right. I cannot return it."

"You cannot Jim or you do not want to?"

"Let's go back to the ship. You said we can leave anytime."

"We have some unfinished business you and I."

Spock began to get closer to Jim. Vulcans could see better in the dark than humans. Jim was trapped. Spock blocked his exit.

"Please Spock, don't do what you are feeling. It isn't right. We are friends. That's all we need."

"How dare you tell me what I need. How many times I have seen you flaunt yourself, literally throw yourself to women to suit your purpose. Women who meant nothing to you. I give you all of me and you push me away. Am I not worthy of the same affection you show them."

"Spock please be reasonable. It isn't the same. You know I care for you. We are the best of friends. Why isn't that enough?"

"Because I want more from you. I love you Jim."

Jim didn't know what to say to that. He cared for Spock too.

"I cannot return that love the way you want me too. I am sorry. But we can remain the best of friends."

"What a fool I have been. To live with humans all this time and to still not understand them. You have contaminated me. My logic, where is my logic? I have always kept my barriers up when I am in contact with you humans. Even you Jim at the beginning. But when our relationship began to grow I thought to lessen my barrier in your presence. When I did I found someone so unique that I couldn't raise them anymore. You complete me Jim. I did that only for you. But what you tell me is devastating. You reject me like all the little Vulcan children who rejected me because of my mixed heritage. They taunted me, pushed me to the ground, said horrid things to my face and about my mother. I never would have placed you with those children. You have become a stranger to me. You leave me no choice but to raise my barriers again. Is that what you want? A cold Vulcan who doesn't want to feel."

Jim felt ill. He never wanted to cause Spock pain. For him to revert to before would be unthinkable. It had taken a while for him to unbend the first year.

"Oh please Spock don't do that. I don't want you like that. I like you the way you are now."

"It seems that it is not enough. When we return to the ship I shall be terminating my stay on board the Enterprise. I shall then inform my father that I will be seeking the ritual of Kohlinarr."

"What? You can't leave the ship. You can't leave me. What is Kolihnarr?"

"It is the purging of all emotion. I shall be pure Vulcan. You will be non-existent to me for I shall never speak of your name? My father will be pleased."

A loud pounding outside made Jim seek the opening of the cave. As he peered outside the rain began to pour. He placed a hand out and noticed the water was warm, tepid. It fell hard leaving quickly mud puddles in its wake.

"Please Spock let us go back to the Enterprise and talk about this logically."

"How dare you speak of logic. I am logical you are far from it."

Spock began to move toward the opening of the cave.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside for some fresh air. Away from the likes of you."

"You can't go outside it's raining hard. You'll catch cold."

"I know a very common colourful methaphor you humans use. I do believe it to be appropriate to say it. I DON'T GIVE A FUCK."

Jim almost laughed, but didn't. God Spock saying the 'f' word was mind blowing.

Spock quickly went outside in the pouring rain. Rain pelted his body leaving him soaked in seconds. Jim chased after him. Catching up to him he made Spock turn around and could tell that Spock had tears flowing from his eyes mixed with rain that was falling.

"Spock don't cry. I care alot about you. Please..."

Spock had enough and grabbed him hard by the waist and kissed him. Jim tried to pull away but Spock was stronger. As they both fought one to get away the other to stay close they slipped and fell in the mud. They rolled in the mud puddle dirty as hell the rain washing over them. Finally both getting up on their knees they stared at each other. Jim looked for the first time at Spock and really looked and began to cry.

Spock surprised by his emotions asked him what was wrong.

"Jim, what is wrong?"

"Look at us." said Jim half sobbing.

" Yes, we are quite dirty, but the rain is washing us. Why are you crying Jim?"

"I have been a fool Spock. A very dumb, stupid fool."

"I shall not argue with you because it is true."

Jim laughed and cried at the same time.

"Please continue."

"I believed I had loved someone a long time ago and she left me. She hurt me alot. I never wanted to feel like that again. I was even angry at her for leaving me. I guess I never got over it. It has stayed with me for a long time. I seeked vengeance for that betrayal. I guess I took it out on you. I have been such a fool."

"You mentioned that. Is there something else that is weighing upon you?"

The rain slowly subsided and was now a mere trickle.

They both got up and stared at each other not losing eye contact for one second.

"You know me Spock, sometimes more than I do. I have a hard time when it comes to relationships. They don't last. I am afraid that this will happen to us also."

"Does your english language has not a quote that states: 'It is better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all.'

"Yes so true Spock. I guess I needed you in my life to set me on the proper road."

"It still may be a bumpy one Jim."

"Then we'll just have to ride it out together. What do you say my amazing, handsome friend."

Wet and dirty, Jim grabbed Spock by the waist and slowly brought his mouth to his and kissed him slowly, tepid droplets flowing between them. Passion errupted between them and the kiss began to grow deeper stirring them both.

They broke away slowly from the contact and Jim spoke.

"We both taste like mud."

"I don't mind much Jim."

"Let's get out of here my friend. Then we can shower together and get very clean."

"You do have a very sexual mind."

"You know I can't resist a pretty face, and a mind to match." said Jim with a grin.

"It almost mirrors my own."

That remark left Jim with the pointed eyebrow aiming in his friends direction.

Spock slowly took his little device imbedded in his makeshift pocket and pressed once. The deed was done.

Scotty responded right away saying that the transporters were ready.

Jim smiled.

"You sly Vulcan, so that is how you did it. That little device. May I see it?"

"Very well. I was not alone in my quest. Mr. Scott helped and so did Dr. McCoy."

"Bones helped you. Oh he'll pay that wicked man."

"Please Jim do not hurt him."

"No Spock I have no intention of hurting him. I'm gonna thank him."

Jim signalled Scotty for beam up and they both materialized on the transporter pad. McCoy there ready to greet them.

As the both stepped off the pad Jim walked up to McCoy and spoke.

"Bones, I know I am very dirty, I have something for you my friend."

Jim slowly gave him the device in his hand. He then grabbed McCoy by the waist, placed his hand behind his neck and kissed him hard for about 30 seconds, tongue too. After they parted McCoy spoke.

"Shit Jim, if I knew you could kiss like that I would have kept you for myself."

"You wish."

"He is all mine doctor."

As the doctor tried to steady himself from the passionate kiss it was Jim and Spock who started to put on a show. Their kiss lasted a minute.

"Well, I see Spock that you made it to third base."

"Yes I believe I have. I believe I shall get cleaned up, will you join me Jim."

"Yes, right behind you. Let's go mind the store."

"As always looking at my posterior."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

Jim and Spock left the transporter room leaving Scotty his mouth open and McCoy still reeling from the kiss.

Next morning McCoy gets a call from Spock.

"What is it Spock? Everything o.k.?"

"I just wanted to let you know Leonard I made a home run."

McCoy smiled.

"That is nice to know. I'm glad for the both of you."

"I thank you doctor for not giving up on us both."

"Your welcome Spock. Meet you for breakfast later?"

"Yes perhaps...maybe later."

"Spock come back to bed. I'm lonesome."

"I see. Well have fun both of you."

McCoy had a huge grin on his face. He was beginning to believe that he was a matchmaker.

"Maybe I should change my profession."

Nurse Chapel responded moments later: "I think you should keep your day job. Cupid you are not."

McCoy looked at Christine speechless.

"Well what do you know, the nurse finally got the last word."


End file.
